It Began With A Name
by Lycan Angel
Summary: They weren't always called the Marauders...just how do you think they had come to that name in the first place? And unlikely source in one of the teachers...Edited version now up!


It Began With A Name

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

By

Lycan Angel

They had certainly outdone themselves this time. It was a day the school would remember to be sure. It had taken impeccable timing, incredible stealth, the utmost secrecy and an uncanny knack in turning imagination into reality.

It had certainly been well thought out and long in the making stemming back to a dream James had had over the summer. Stewing over the possibilities with his friends, the idea had grown to be come so grand that it seemed impossible. And that mere thought brought smiles to the circle of four as they poured over their parchments scratched with ideas…

James Potter and Sirius Black stood with defiant yet proud faces at the head of their empty Transfiguration classroom. Their arms folded behind their backs, they held their noses in the air with a sense of smug satisfaction with nothing short of their clothes all disappearing in front of the school would be able to wipe those infamous grins. Those charming smiles that melted hearts, annoyed Slytherins, and infuriated every teacher to no end. It said to them, "Wait till you see what we've done now!" But sometimes they'd done absolutely nothing. But one could never tell. It was the cause of the recent graying of many a teacher's hair. In some cases, causing it to fall completely off.

Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts resident Transfiguration Master and Professor of over twenty years sat with nothing but a stern look for her two brightest and most gifted students. Those stern looks however were dotted with disappointment and even amazement. Still, she tried her best to remain stern. She would have to punish these two. Two of Gryffindor's brightest and perhaps the best players the House team has had in centuries. This morning's game being a testament to their skills. It pained her to punish her own, but it must be done.

"Mr. Potter." She glanced at him, he bowed slightly, yet dramatically. "Mr. Black." He repeated the same gesture with a matching smile.

"Time and time again I see you testing the limits of your abilities, pushing your limits as well as the limits of magic itself at times! The potential the two of you exhibit is nothing short of remarkable."

As far as rants go, this one didn't seem off to such a bad start…

"But to demonstrate your talents and waste them on other students is appalling! You have sent more people to the Hospital wing than Madam Pomfrey has time for! Every day every teacher is undoing one of your spells! Sometimes taking hours to accomplish! How you manage this with witches and wizards at least twenty years senior to you is beyond me! You boys are wasting away your talents! The things you could accomplish if you would spend that time on useful magic rather than…last week's incident for example! Who has need for a jinx that makes it seem like a person has wet their pants!"

The two held back their snickers, but their grins simply grew wider.

"Boys, I may be old but of course I can appreciate a small prank or two here and there, I've never seen a year go with out some at some point…but that boy had to cast drying charms on his trousers several times a day! The frequency and intensity of your so-called pranks can hardly label them as pranks! It is inexcusable behavior and I expected so much better from the two of you! Again I stress your talents! Both of you could easily be on a path to Mastery level in most of your classes! If you would only apply yourselves!"

She took a deep breath and finally sat down. Their smirks remained on their faces as if their grilling had been more a speech of praise than resentment.

"But your past exploits are not in question."

"Nor could they be proven!"

Sirius had spoken out of turn, but shut his mouth and bowed low apologetically. It was mostly true. They few times they were caught, it was either carelessness or too much pride in a prank to let credit go elsewhere than where it belonged.

"But we all know Mr. Black. Believe me we know. The pair of you even with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew have learned to cover your tracks well. But again we all know.

No, in question now is this evening's incident. You cannot deny your very names appeared at the end taking credit."

"With pride."

The two bowed in unison.

" Again, this level of magic is remarkable. I wish you would put it to better use…

"Gentleman, the show is about to begin."

Sirius and James shook hands with Remus and Peter. The Gryffindor Quidditch team lingered behind all with baited breath. They knew what was about to happen, but they had not taken part. And all knew James and Sirius would take full responsibility and credit for what was about to unfold. Remus and Peter stepped aside to allow the full team to enter first knowing each team member would be the catalyst.

James turned to his team, and they all looked to him, their captain, with pride, smirks and laughter threatening at any moment to break free.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls." He nodded to two of his Chasers, a mousy little second year and his twin sister, though considerably more outspoken. The rest were well above third years.

"Today, we have successfully smashed those Snakes and taken that which is rightfully ours. The Cup has not and will not leave our house so long as I…so long as we…as Gryffindors have the same fighting spirit and courage that you've shown me today. Tonight, you know what will happen. Rest assured that Sirius and I will take full responsibility. But tonight! This night! We have triumphed as a team, and right in there!" He pointed to the giant double doors. "The school is having a wonderful dinner, maybe talking of the game, maybe talking of our victory or in Slytherin's case, how they were cheated out of victory." Laughter rang from the team. "All that…MAY be happening. But in just a few moments we will walk through these doors and we will be all they think, know and feel. Whether or not Merlin strikes us down tonight in our very beds, it will because of our victory today and this very night that we will be remembered. Maybe even in Hogwarts, A History. So without further ado…"

Sirius elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Nice speech mate. Practice much?"

"Every night since we started mate!"

The Great Hall was filled with laughter and food. They talked of the relationships, homework, Hogsmeade and the game. The Slytherin side, as predicted, voiced loudly their opinions of the game. Proclaiming loudly that they were cheated. Though everyone else seemed content with a Gryffindor victory…or at the very least a Slytherin loss. Regardless there was plenty to eat, and the smell seemed enough to fill you up.

All the usual fare of dinner in Hogwarts famous Great Hall.

The night sky was lit with floating candle, a typical enough sight to everyone, and not one many paid much attention to anymore. They hardly paid attention when they slowly began to shake, or when the clouds began to swirl as if a storm was brewing fading into orange hues.

Slowly students and teacher began to take notice, pointing to the ceiling. The walls rumbled low, slow and steady. The faintest traces of music could be heard. Heavy drums and loud trumpets built up to sound as if an orchestra were playing in the middle of the hall.

The music echoed from every nook and cranny. Conversations built up to yelling just to be heard, all focusing on what the heck was happening. Several teachers moved to stand to solve whatever was happening only to be waved down by the Headmaster. It wasn't easy to panic when Headmaster Dumbledore was calm, still eating his dinner and seemingly enjoying the music.

The music built up to a crescendo and with a thunderous boom the heavy double doors slammed open revealing the Gryffindor Quidditch team. James Potter stood at the forefront and as he led the team inside the candles exploded in red and gold fireworks. An empty table jutted itself from the floor and swung itself into the center of the hall.

The trumpets now announced and heralded their arrival.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Charming gals and greasy gits! From the youngest first year to that old guy sitting in the big chair up there! I give you your Quidditch Cup Champions! House Gryffindor!

Our fearless leader! Inspiring Captain, Legendary Seeker! And future all-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award! James Potter!"

James stepped ahead and climbed up on the table, conspicuous camera like flashes erupted from everywhere. He flashed his smile waving to a few choice friends in the crowd and even to a pretty red head who cheered despite herself.

He hopped off and made way for his team.

"Right Wing Chaser! All around ladies man and future toppler of James Potter for Most Charming Smile Award! Sirius Black!"

James laughed aloud at Sirius's introduction as he flashed his own charming smile, swooning girls from every house.

Left Wing Chaser! Hogwart's Fasted Flyer! One half of the dynamic duo! Matty O'Neill!"

The mousy little second year stepped up shyly but exuded confidence when cheers erupted. He waved a bit before hopping back down red as a tomato.

"Center Chaser! Matty's other half! But She's got him by two minutes so says their mum! Shannon O'Neill!"

She jumped up proudly her hair waving with some conjured wind. Some half expected a cape to appear on her shoulders. The hall cheered just as loud and even Dumbledore could be seen clapping a bit.

"And last but not the least! Our Smashers! Formerly beaters but figured a name change would be appropriate! The Brothers Grimm! Jimmy and Eddie! And they no they aren't related!"

The two jumped up, Jimmy running hand through his blond hair giving his house a thumbs up. Eddie giving a pose a reminiscent of a popular character off Happy Days.

"Your Hogwarts Quidditch Champions!"

The entire hall seemed to suddenly explode with fireworks and music. Cheers from all tables save for Slytherin erupted loudly. Silverware and plates rattled and banged against the tables. Some students were on their feet clapping and hollering before they all, table included disappeared in a red cloud of smoke.

The cheers continued until someone pointed out a single candle still intact, floating just above where the team once stood. Silence dawned on the entire hall all eyes on the single candle, sitting eerily still. They all knew that candle wasn't just a dud. Not when James Potter and Sirius Black were involved…no this candle was up to something…

With a loud pop the candle shot skyward leaving a bright gold trail in it wake, now writing in fancy cursive letters:

"This fantastic show brought to you by James "Mr. Handsome" Potter and Sirius "More Handsomer" Black! Go Gryffindor!"

Dumbledore with a smile on his face leaned over to the Transfiguration Professor.

"I'll leave this to you Minerva. I fear I wouldn't be able to issue a harsh enough punishment. I'll be in my study saving this in my pensieve."

"You two have certainly outdone yourselves this time…" The Transfiguration Professor rubbed at her temples trying to stem the lingering traces of a headache.

"Certainly the point."

"Though we do have until seventh year to out do that…"

"Enough! Please no more of this you two! I cannot allow you to just go on…" The normally composed professor seemed to search fro the right words. "…marauding about the castle!"

The two boys grasped dramatically, clutching their chests in mock surprise.

"Marauding? You hear that Sirius?"

"Not Marauding! Heavens no!" He waved off the word as if the idea were utterly preposterous and looking properly scandalized.

"That would imply that we are marauders, who by your accusation, maraud,

and we, Mrs. McGonagall, simply do not maraud! If anything Vandals, perhaps would be a proper term. We have vandalized, but they clear up quickly enough."

"More proper however Mr. Black would be a term for one who causes, incites, instigates and creates various forms of shenanigans, tomfoolery and jackassery." The two nodded in agreement.

"I'm inclined to agree Mr. Potter. Mrs. McGonagall would you know of such a term?"

"Yes! And since we can't have you marauding," She clearly emphasized her previous description of the twos exploits. "about the castle and wasting my time with your shenanigans-."

"Too right! It does seem that it is the proper term for it. Well…marauding we must be doing then!"

"Must be so since we must respect the knowledge of our Elders!"

"We maraud about!"

"Therefore we must be Marauders." Sirius easily deduced, James again in agreement with his counterpart.

"And Marauders we shall be!" James cried out, shaking Sirius hand, turning away heading towards the door, inwardly hoping to escape amidst McGonagall's inward confusion, but knowing better.

"Not so fast you two!" They both froze and turned back around, still wearing their smiles. "It will be very difficult to...maraud about whilst serving detention in my office?"

"Ahh yes well only too fair that we should serve you since you have clarified what exactly it is we do and who we are."

"Yes, definitely not simply pranksters, jokers and creators of havoc."

"If anything we create mischief and magic and whatever ties the two together."

"Yes only too fair."

"You two are unbelievable." She finally sat down sighing with resignation.

"No Mrs. McGonagall," James replied with a cheeky grin." We are Marauders."

END

AN: Short story stuck in my head. I dunno if I'll eve break from the cursed funk that fall on "Of Kings and Commoners" I seem cursed to a chapter a year if that. Indefinitely on hiatus. No sure when I'll get back on it. I call it a bad bout of laziness, writer's black mixed in with video games. Sorry to all who have been expecting another chapter to that, which shouldn't be many. Again I'm sorry and I'm trying. I really am. Please let me know what you think of this short drabble. Unedited, not beta'd hardly re-read over. But I had accidentally erased half and had to start over. I'm eager to post this and despite mistakes I'm sure the story is clear enough. I know I could do better with it. But I think this'll do for now.

AN2: Ok first run through. First off someone tell me where it says James is a Chaser and not a Seeker. I don't remember it in the books and granted the movies are off a bit but in the first one when Hermione shows Harry an old plaque with James' name on it clearly on it is says "Seeker". Two, the transition between flashbacks are not marked with ":FLASHBACK: because feel that its poor writing. As a reader I'd think you'd be able to figure it out.


End file.
